Bubbaleone
Bubbaleone '(czyt. Bablełan) - różowo-niebieski Śluzak typu Wodnego. Kiedy transformuje, zmienia się w dużą bańkę z trzema mackami w dolnej części ciała. Występowanie Bubbaleony występują głównie w skalistych dolinach, w pobliżu słodkowodnych rzek i strumieni. Rzadziej można go spotkać w lesie. Wygląd 'Protoforma Bubbaleone to różowo-błękitny Śluzak. Ma on trzy duże zęby. Z tyłu posiada różową płetwę. W protoformie jak i po transformacji ma niebieskie tęczówki. Ma wielkie odstające oczy oraz długie i małe różowe czułka. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji przypomina różową bańkę/balon. Na głowie ma coś podobnego do skrzydeł. Po transformacji ma całe niebieskie oczy lub czasami małe tylko z niebieską tęczówką. Z tyłu posiada małe macki w kolorze biało-różowym. Ma wielką paszcze zakończoną małymi wyrostkami, dzięki czemu może chwytać przeciwników i przedmioty. Jest lekko przezroczysty. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *W protoformie puszcza małe, różowe bańki, dmuchając je z ust lub skupiając je i tworząc je nad głową. *W protoformie tworzy pianę, którą można wykorzystać do mycia różnych rzeczy. 'Transformacja' *'Bubballo:' otwiera szeroko usta i zasysa do środka wszystkich przeciwników, dzięki czemu są oni jak w klatce, z której nie mogą wyjść. *'Mydlane moczenie (ang. Soapysoak')'- pryska przeciwnikom po oczach piekącą substancją przypominającą mydło. *'Bubblebound: odbija śluzaki przeciwnika za pomocą podobnego do bańki brzucha. *'Tentajet:' uczepia się kurczowo głowy przeciwnika swoimi mackami, po czym unosi go bardzo wysoko. *'Foambaloo:' uderza i rozbryzguje śliskim mydłem. *'Bubbleburst:' pęka i wyzwala wiele śliskiej piany. *Nadyma się, odpychając przeciwników do tyłu. *Łapie w macki wroga i podnosi go/przenosi w inne miejsce. *Uderzeniem w nogi podrzuca przeciwnika, a potem odbija go na swoim brzuchu. *Pryska śliskim mydłem, pozostawiając je na dowolnej powierzchni jako śliską pułapkę. *Okrywa brzuchem przeciwnika, przez co wystrzelone przez niego śluzaki odbijają się po brzuchu i w pewnym momencie trafiają w uwięzionego wroga. *Zatrzymuje się, rośnie i pęka, wyzwalając odpychający huk. *Przyczepia się podłoża, osłaniając inny obiekt i stanowiąc przeszkodę dla biegnącej osoby lub pojazdu. *Może służyć jako "spadochron" do spowolnienia upadku, aby bezpiecznie zejść z wysokości na ziemię. Wystarczy się złapać macek Bubbaleone'a. *Może służyć jako środek transportu do wyżej położonych miejsc. Wystarczy złapać się macek Bubbaleone'a. 'Fuzyjne strzały' *'Nitro bańka (ang. NitroBubble) - 'Łączy się z Infurnusem w Fuzyjny Strzał. Sluzaki po przemianie zaczynają wirować wokół siebie. Infurnus tworzy ogień otaczający Bubbaleone`a, który wzmacnia śluzaka i leci dalej łapiąc np. sojuszników co jest trochę nielogiczne ponieważ płomienie mogą ich zranić Ciekawostki *Eli nazwał swojego Bubbaleone'a -''' '''Mydłek (ang. Suds). *Przetransformowany Bubbaleone potrafi powoli lecieć w górę, pomagając sobie małymi uszami obok oczu, przypominającymi skrzydła. * Łączy się z Burpym w strzale fuzyjnym i tworzy śluzaka, który może przetransportować cały Gang Shane'a. *Łapiąc go za macki można lecieć razem z nim w górę, bez potrzeby dostania się do środka Bubbaleone'a. *Często potrafi przez przypadek zassać kogoś do środka (np. po odbiciu lecąc w stronę właściciela więzi go). *W odcinku "Mario Bravado" po odbiciu dwóch Hop Jack'ów i Granatowybuchowca beknął. *Prawdopodobnie Bubbaleone po transformacji w środku jest wypełniony powietrzem. *Jego nazwa to skrzyżowanie ''bubble ''(z ang. bańka) i ''balone ''(z ang. balon), co nawiązuje do jego zdolności. *Jego ghulem jest Bubbalash. *Pozostawia za sobą różowe bąbelki z mydła. *Niektóre Bubbaleone są inne - mają inne oczy i większe uszy. *Pronto myje nim talerze, co było pokazane w Slugisodes. *W jednym odcinku Slugisodes, Bubbaleone nie ma niebieskiego brzucha. *Trixie Sting ma w swoim arsenale Bubbaleone'a z innymi oczami, choć w odcinku "Dziedzictwo" transformował normalnie. *W odcinkach "Awaria" i "Śluzobieg" Mydłek przybiera wygląd Bubbaleone'a z innymi oczami. *Wizerunek Bubbaleone'a jest na paczce gumy do żucia, tylko, że ma tam turkusowy kolor. *Bubbaleone może pokonać 4 ghule. *W protoformie kształtem i wyglądem przypomina Threshera. *To ulubiony śluzak Króla Śluza (obok Phosphoro). *Bubbaleone, Żelek, Phosphoro oraz AquaBeek jako jedyne śluzaki mają macki po transformacji. *Może rosnąć, mogąc dzięki temu pochłonąć więcej obiektów. *W Slugisodes Pronto mył nim pas na wnyki, co sugeruje że w protoformie pełni rolę mydła. *Bubbaleone jest wart duży worek złota. *Infurnus, Bubbaleone, Arachnet i Magik najdłużej utrzymują się w transformacji. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *Jest na tyle wytrzymały i elastyczny, by jako pułapka na drodze odbić Tytanowy czołg. *Eli myje nim swój uniform. *Ich bańki z protoformy można odbijać, dzięki czemu śluzaki mogą się nimi bawić, odbijając je do siebie, lecz gdy odbije ją Zębacz to pęknie. *W odcinku "Mroczna Noc" Mydłek po transformacji wydawał dźwięki foki. *Po transformacji robi zeza. *Rzadko mruga. *W filmie "Return of the Elemntals" wystąpiło kilka poważnych błędów z nim związanych: **Po zghulowaniu Śluzaka powietrza wśród zghulowanych gatunków wymieniono Bubbaleone'y, a z kolei po zghulowaniu Śluzaka wody Bubbaleone'y dopiero uległy zghulowaniu. **Mimo zghulowania Śluzaka wody, podczas starcia z Goonem wystrzelono Bubbaleone'a, co jest w sprzeczności z tym co miało miejsce wcześniej. Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Straggus Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Klan Cieni Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Trixie Sting Kategoria:Szrotanostra Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Junjie Kategoria:Zghulowane